


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 6: Chao In Space 2 Part 1

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: I'll be honest, I have no idea what happens in this episode that I wrote fourteen years ago. Something about Invader ZIM entering the plot.





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 6: Chao In Space 2 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zim shows up in a couple of episodes in the whole series, though not that many. Bear with 10-year-old me, those of you who.. are actually into this?  
> The president in the episode is unnamed, but he's more or less Bush. Even then, I hated the Republican Party.

**Chao In Space 2 Part 1: Who, What, Where, How, and the White House**

**Chapter 1: A New Student**  
The story begins in the White House [real world]....  
Prez: [playing with soldier figurines, voicing for a soldier] Oh, no! Help me, mommy! [voicing soldier's mom] No, you must fight by yourself! [as soldier]  
No, MOMMY! NO!  
[congress guys walk in]  
CongressGuy#1: Um.... sir?  
Prez: [looks up, to notice the congress guys] Oh, hehe, I was just, uh....  
plan...ning.... the, uh... battle plans! Yeah, that's it.  
CG1: For what war?  
Prez: I'm practicing.  
CG1: Oh. Well, we found this alien in Area 52, lurking around.  
Prez: Area 52? Wha happened to 51? [note: He is meant to say "what" without the "t"]  
CG2: Don't you remember? You, um.... bombed it last week while looking for your  
blanket?  
Prez: HEY! Blanket's name is BLANKIE! And, Area 51 was in the way!  
CG1: Moving on, this alien says his name is 'Zim'. He says he's an Irken.  
Prez: I love that show!  
CG1: Do you want to see him?  
Prez: No, I want to send him to a school somewhere... I know! Send him to that....  
choa.... school!  
CG2: They're called "chao", sir.  
Prez: Whatever! Just send him there!  
CG1: Right away, sir.  
[meanwhile, at CPAK...]  
Tails: Okay, class, I've just been informed on a new student! He's not a chao,  
[to himself] that's good... [normally] but, he's a nice kid!  
Shade: WHY isn't he a chao?  
Tails: Um..... the president said so.  
Class: Ohhhhhh!  
[Enter Zim]  
Zim: Hello, everyone. I am a normal Earth bean!  
Speedy: What's a 'Earth Bean?'  
Tails: I think he means, Earth 'child'.  
Zim: Yes, yes, that's what I am! And I promise, I'll be all of your new friends!  
Me: [I am the Narrator] So... will Zim be able to be their friends?  
Find out right now!  
Tails: Zim, take a seat.  
[Zim sits down between Shade, and Tail.]  
Tails: Why doesn't everyone take their time to become Zim's new friend?  
Random chao: Zim, are you an alien?  
[Zim glares at the chao who said that, and the chao resembles Dib, from   
Invader Zim.]  
Zim: No, I am a normal Earth creature! Do not be silly!  
Dib-chao: Well, I'm Dextoidtronertyollmanistkidfindalontypantalopenerdsropefromwonkahurtsmyteethsoba  
dthatonceibrokemyteethandiwenttothedentistandthedentisthurtmyteethandyouareanali  
enyaknowishallproveittoeveryonewearenowarchenemieszim! But, just call me Chad!  
Zim: O........kay, Chad, I'm not an alien.  
Tails: Okay, that's enough meeting for today, let's start learning!  
 **Chapter 2: The Real World**  
[After school that day....]  
Zim: So, Shade, what is this 'Dark army', again?  
Shade: Well, it's an army of Dark chao that's powerful enough to overthrow  
the entire school! I'm planning to destroy the school so we don't go there  
anymore!  
Zim: [to himself] This army may be able to help me conquer the Earth....  
[normally] So, Shade, can I, uh... go to this 'Dark Army'?  
Shade: Sure! C'mon, I'll take you there!  
[in the Dark Garden, on the island across the lava lake]  
Shade: Right here!  
Zim: A tombstone!?  
Shade: No, silly! There's a secret combination on this tombstone, hang on....  
30328...... there!  
[Tombstone moves aside, revealing a cave]  
Zim: WOW. So, the army's in here?  
Shade: Yep.  
[Shade and Zim go inside the cave, and arrive at a large supercomputer]  
Shade: Behold, the Dark-army-ofyer 9000! It commands Dark chao,  
AND Dark matter!  
Zim: [to himself] Excellent.... [normally] Shade, what if I told you there   
was another world out there, 10, no, 50x bigger than the Chao World?  
Shade: Then, I'd think you're crazy!  
Zim: No, it's true! And.... I own it! [you know he doesn't]  
Shade: NO. WAY. YOU own a huge planet!?  
Zim: Yep, and I'll give it to you if you give me this machine!  
Shade: You've got a deal!  
Zim: And, listen, since I'm generous, I'll let you keep your Dark Chao!  
Shade: WOW! DEAL!!!! How do I get to this other world?  
Zim: Just give me a few days, and I'll teleport you there!  
Shade: Deal. [to himself] Oh boyoboyoboyoboy!  
[later that day....]  
Dark: Hey, Shade, why are you so happy?  
Shade: Because we now own a giant planet!  
Dark: !!!!!! Did "Operation Slam Chao So Much That He Throws Up An Alternate Universe And You Get To Keep The Biggest One Oboyoboyoboyoboyoboy"  
work?  
Shade: Nope, Zim gave it to me!  
Dark: Wow.  
 **Chapter 3: Metal Sonic's Poker Buddy**  
Shade: Today's the day! Better get my Dark Chao ready for the announcement!  
[meanwhile]  
Zim: Today's the day! Better signal Gir so that he's ready for my big announcement!  
[meanwhile, again]  
Tails: Today's the day I teach the chao about the real world!  
Me: [remember, I'm the narrator] Ooh! What's gonna happen? Who's  
gonna do what? Why am I asking you all of these questions?  
[later that day, at CPAK]  
Tails: Okay, class, today, we're learning about the Real World!  
Dark: You mean, this world isn't real!?  
Tails: No, Dark, I mean, Earth! Y'know, where Zim's from!  
Dark: Ohhhhhhh.  
[this part's pretty boring, so let's just skip to after school]  
Shade: So, Zim, how do I get to this other world?  
Zim: Gather all of your Dark Chao first.  
Shade: Right! Gotcha!  
[later, in the Dark Garden]  
[Shade is standing in front of a large crowd of Dark, and Baby Dark chao.  
Zim is next to Shade]  
Shade: Alright, everyone! We're gonna get to go to the Real World!  
Crowd: (cheers)  
Shade: Zim, would you like to do the honor?  
Zim: My pleasure.  
[Zim presses a button on his watch-thingie. All of the chao get teleported  
to Earth]  
[a Dark chao runs into the garden]  
Dark chao: What'd I miss?  
Zim: What the-- where were you?  
Dark chao: I was in the bathroom.  
Zim: (groans)  
[Zim teleports the dark chao to Earth]  
[meanwhile, in CPAK]  
Tails: (singing) Gradin' papers, gradin' papi`eres!  
[dark figure enters the room, who looks like Tails, but with red eyes]  
Tails: May I help you?  
???: Yes, I was created by Doctor Robotnik to eliminate you. (to himself) But mostly to be Metal Sonic's poker buddy....  
Tails: WHAT!? Who are you? Meta Tails?  
???: No, I am half-organism, half-dark matter. I am Dark Tails.  
[DT is a black Tails, who can fly longer]  
Tails: Okay, like a chinese guy once said..... WE MUST KUNG-FU FIGHT!  
DT: My pleasure.... wait, hold on... [pulls out cell phone, dials number]  
Yeah? MS? We may need to delay our poker game this Thursday....  
MS: [on other line] WHAT!? If we do, after the game, I shall kill you!  
DT: (scoffs) Fine, we won't delay it. [hangs up, puts cell phone away]  
[Tails punches DT]  
DT: Oof! Why you little...  
[DT kicks Tails continuisly]  
Tails: Oof! I, OW, give, YOW, up! OOOOWWWWW!!!!  
DT: Will you join our poker game?  
Tails: Yeah, sure, why not?  
DT: Will you agree to die slowly after the game?  
Tails: S-s-sure....  
DT: Then, your surrender is accepted. [kicks Tails slightly]  
Tails: Oof....  
DT: Just remember, Thursday, 9 P.M, Stardust Speedway Zone Act 2, the  
giant Eggman building, be there! Or be dead....  
[DT leaves]  
Tails: THAT was painful.  
[meanwhile, on Earth]  
 **Chapter 4: The Other Challenge**  
[the chao are on the little planet, Zim must've sent 'em to the wrong planet... ]  
Shade: Whoa.... everything's all.... non chao-y.  
Dark: It's spooky...  
[note: They are in Quartz Quadrant Zone, Act 3, Bad Future]  
Eggman's voice: So, the chao army arrived, huh? [sarcasticly]  
Ooh, I'm so scared!  
Shade: We w-w-weren't sent to get you, Eggman.  
Eggman: That's Mr. Robotnik to you, chao.  
Dark: W-what's going on, Mr. Robotnik?  
Eggman: Don't worry, DORK, I'm just going to eliminate you in the least lethal way  
possible!  
Shadow(chao): Shade? Why don't we change Shade Jr. befowe(before) dying?  
Shade: Good idea-- Shadow, change him.  
Shadow: What!? But I don't wanna!  
Shade: DO IT. I'll handle Egg-butt.  
Dark: How are you gonna do it, Shade?  
Shade: I watched Sonic do it all the time! It's easy!  
[Eggman is revealed inside the same machine he was in Green Hill Zone Act 3]  
Shade: You have got to be kidding me.  
[Shade defeats Eggman the way Sonic does.]  
Eggman: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Grr... meet me in Stardust Speedway Zone Act 2,  
the Eggman building, on Thursday, 9PM! We'll finish this....  
[Eggman flies away in his Egg-o-matic]  
Me: Did he say the exact same time as Metal's poker game? The exact same place? Hehe.... this is gonna be good...  
Shade: Well, gang, I guess it's up to us to stop Eggman!  
 **Chapter 5: Eggman's Plans Are Ruined By His Own Creations**  
[I know, Chap. 4 was short, but it's because I'm running low on 'idea' fuel.  
Tommorrow, I'll have more, promise! Oh, and Zim's plans are revealed in Ep. 7]  
Thursday, 9 PM, inside the Eggman building....  
[Metal Sonic, Mecha Knux, and the Tails Doll are sitting at a poker table,  
waiting for DT]  
MS: What's taking him so long?  
[DT enters, with Tails tied up]  
DT: Hey, guys! I'm here!  
MK: What took you so long? And is that who I think it is?  
DT: Yep, it's that fox-boy! It's what weighed me down getting here....  
TD: Enough talk, time to play poker!  
MS: How about, whoever wins.... gets.... hmm... what should they get?  
[wait for it....]  
[everyone looks at Tails, tied up]  
Tails: (muffled) What?  
MS: Whoever wins, gets the fox-boy!  
Tails: !!!  
MK: Okay, he looks like a gooooood punching bag!  
TD: And I could use a dummy to practice my curse skills on!  
DT: And I just want to kill him!  
MS: And I need a pathetic mortal as a slave for eternety!  
Tails:   
[Eggman barges in, being chased by the chao]  
Eggman: Now I'm gonna get-- huh? [stops] Metal?  
MS: You're...... interrupting.... our..... POKER GAME!!!!!!  
[the chao stop to watch Eggman get pulverized]  
MK: I'll go for his legs!  
MS: And I'll handle the rest!  
[TD and DT close the door and lock it]  
Eggman: I'm sorry, Metal, I promise, it won't happen next time, and--  
MS: There won't be a next time, inferior creator!  
Eggman: (to himself) Why did I give him strength stronger than humanity combined?  
[POW BOOM Eggman screams alot CRASH!!!!]  
[in the end, Eggman is tied up, and bruised alot]  
MS: Whoever wins this match gets Egghead AND fox-boy!  
Me: Who will win the poker game? What are Zim's plans? Find out next time  
on--  
MS: Hey, who's saying that? HEY! THERE HE IS! GET THE NARRATOR!  
HE'LL BE A PRIZE AS WELL!  
[the poker team goes for me]  
Me: Find out next time on DC--HEY!!!!  
[I get tied up]  
THE END!


End file.
